


Dansen fic week 2019

by AlexNotDanvers, utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: Alex surprises Kelly with a date





	1. Secret romantic

Today was one of those ridiculously slow days at the DEO; Alex was bored to tears and knowing that Kelly had a half day was enough for her to make the decision. She walked out in to the command centre to check in with Brainy. “Anything new?”

“Unfortunately, Director, nothing at all seems to be happening anywhere on planet earth. If only I had something to distract me from this rather frustrating game of…candy crush.” He said with frustration etched on his face.

“In which case, I ‘m going to take the afternoon off and I’m leaving you in charge.”

“Excellent. More nothing to do until the night shift arrives.” He responded, apparently getting more of a grip on sarcasm.

“I’m sure you can handle it, agent Dox.” She replied with a wink.

She went to her locker and changed out of her suit before grabbing her motorcycle helmet and heading out of the door.

Kelly was due to finish work in an hour’s time and Alex had the urge to surprise her. Not many knew but she loved romance, especially the cheesy stuff. She had always wanted to shower someone with a few gifts and lots of affection and to do the cutesy stuff but had never had the chance.

Today was the day she was going to change that. She’d get a shower and go to the nearby florist to get some long stemmed red roses then plan the rest from there. She wanted to make a fuss of her girlfriend, show her how much she means to her.

Alex decided to go for smart casual clothes, figuring it would be best for the activities to come. She fired a text off to Kelly saying nothing but _I love you_ before heading out to collect the roses. She then sent one to Lena asking for some help with organisation.

The redhead arrived at Kelly’s apartment, knocked on the door gently and waited for Kelly to appear.

“Alex! What’s all this?”

She leant forward and kissed the shorter woman soundly on the mouth. “This? This is a spontaneous date night, well, date day. I’ve called in a couple of favours and I’m treating you to some fun and romance.”

Kelly beamed back at her, “Are you serious? What about work?”

“What’s the point in being director if you can’t disappear for an afternoon from time to time? Now, you need to get ready because our first stop is the pier. No need for anything too fancy, smart casual is fine.”

The brunette practically squealed with excitement as she ran off to get changed. Alex smiled to herself as she mentally planned the day.

When Kelly reappeared, Alex couldn’t help but stare. She was wearing some dark blue jeans and a cute shirt and she looked absolutely perfect. “God, you’re beautiful, you know that?” she said as she walked towards her and kissed her.

“Not so bad yourself.” Kelly responded with a coy smile on her face.

“You ready?”

“Lead the way!”

Alex took her hand as they left the apartment and hailed a cab.

//

The pier wasn’t like the ones you see in the movies with the fun fair and the rides and all but it was one of Alex’s favourite places in National City. It had a calm to it that nowhere else could ever seem to achieve. She loved it.

“Alex, why are we here, there’s not really anything around.”

The redhead smiled with a hint of excitement dancing in her eyes. “I know, it looks kinda terrible but there’s a store down here that has a photo booth…and I’ve always wanted to do the couples photos in one of them and I thought it could be a good first stop for us.”

Kelly’s grin stretched further across her face with each word. Alex knew she had done something right when she saw the biggest pair of heart eyes staring back at her.

Alex pulled Kelly towards the store, both women giggling like teenagers. They squeezed in the booth together, Kelly sitting in Alex’s lap as they put a few dollars in the machine.

“What poses are we doing?”

“I didn’t think that far, whatever feels right?”

Kelly giggled and kissed Alex’s cheek for the first picture. Alex returned the favour for the second, they looked at each other lustily for the next and burst in to laughter for the last.

Kelly decided she wanted her own set so Alex put another few dollars in the machine. What Alex wasn’t expecting was Kelly turning around and kissing her so passionately. She lost herself in the brunette, forgetting completely about the photos until Kelly pulled away and rested her forehead against Alex’s.

“Now we have the ultimate couples photo booth experience with the pictures to prove it.” Alex could only nod her reply, still taken aback by the spontaneity of the situation.

They collected their photos, giggling as they looked at them. They agreed that they had come out really well.

Alex spotted a claw machine in the corner and squealed, “Kel!!! I have to win you a teddy bear!!”

She raced over to the machine that looked older than she was. She put a couple of quarters in and went for the one right at the back that was holding a red heart with _I wuv you_ embroidered across the front. Naturally, the claw picked it up and dropped it before even making it to the top.

“Alex, you know these games are rigged, right?”

“I can get you the teddy, I swear, I’ll just have a couple more attempts.”

Ten minutes and $14 later, Kelly was holding the teddy Alex had won for her. Alex beamed with pride for her achievement.

“So, what’s next?”

“This next thing, I had to call a favour in for. Kara once told me about this place on the other side of the city. Cuisine from all around the world and impossible to get a table because it is so good. I’ve been wanting to go for ages so I asked Lena if she could work her magic and she has. She’s also sending a car which is a bit extravagant but it’s also Lena.”

“Oh my god, you managed to score us a table at the Mud Crab? ALEX!!” Kelly exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement.

“You’ve heard of it?!”

“I may only have been here a few months but that place is legendary. International tapas with a speciality from a lesser known country each week?! Wait, I think I have a coupon! I signed up for emails when I heard about the place.” Kelly scrolled through her phone and found it.

Alex couldn’t hold back. “I know today isn’t about how much things cost but let me tell you, I have never found you more attractive than I do right now.”

Kelly laughed loudly. “Coupons are the way to you heart, noted.” She said whilst winking at her girl.

They got back to the road when a limousine pulled up along side them. The driver wound the window down, “Miss Danvers?”

Alex nodded and made her way to the back door. She opened it and held a hand out for Kelly as she climbed inside. “So chivalrous.” The brunette commented.

Once Alex joined her girlfriend inside, they saw a bottle of champagne, some fresh strawberries and a small note.

_Everything you asked for has been arranged. Enjoy your day, ladies. The car is yours until you’re done. Lena x_

Alex smiled and picked up the champagne, posing and putting on a voice that sounded very important. “Did you know the secret to opening a bottle of champagne correctly is in twisting the bottle rather than the cork?”

Kelly looked impressed. “I did not. Where did you learn that?”

“Some cooking show Kara made me watch a while ago. It’s supposed to hiss gently rather than fizz and explode. Here goes nothing…”

Both women braced themselves expecting the worst. Alex very gently twisted the bottle, wincing as she did until she heard the hiss. She looked surprised and poured them each a glass. She passed one to Kelly and made a toast, “We’ve only known each other for a few months but this feels like…. ‘it’. I love you, Kelly.”

The shorter woman smiled and leant forward to kiss Alex soundly. “Ditto.”

They clinked and sat back in the seat holding hands before settling in to a rhythm of talking about their future, eating strawberries and drinking champagne.

//

The restaurant was everything they had wanted it to be and so much more.

“I feel like I could burst but that was so good.” 

“It really was, I’m regretting the jeans now though.” Alex chuckled as she replied.

“So, is this the end of our date day?”

“I did have one more idea but I’m not sure if you’d be up for it.”

“I’ve loved every moment of everything today so far. Whatever you want to do, lets do it. I love seeing how much joy this brings you.”

Alex became shy and a little awkward. “When I was a kid, I used to go stargazing in the desert with my sister. I was wondering if you might like to go and watch the sunset and wait for the stars.”

“I would love that, Alex.”

The women waited at the kerb for the limo, holding hands in a content silence.

The driver took them to the desert where they found a gazebo with red lights and blankets and a chaise longue. Lena had provided everything Alex had asked for and more. She made a mental note to thank her friend.

The women cuddle up together on the chaise with a blanket draped across them. The sun was finally beginning to set when Kelly began to talk.

“Today has been amazing, Alex. What made you do it? I’ve never seen this side of you.”

“I’ve always loved this stuff. I’ve always wanted to experience it first hand and then when I realised that men aren’t it for me, the penny dropped. I wanted to have someone to spoil, to shower with the cheesy romantic stuff and I’ve never had the opportunity. When I was bored at work this morning, I made the decision. 

“You are the most adorable woman I have ever met, Alex Danvers. For the record, I love being spoiled by you.”

“I wuv you, Kelly.”

“I wuv you too.”


	2. Taco Saturday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward cuteness ftw.

“Run the tests again. I want to see if you get the same results or if this was a fluke.” Alex passed the tablet back to the junior agent as her phone vibrated on the table next to her.

The agent crossed his arms, holding the tablet against his chest. “We only have one more sample, Director. Diaz wanted to bank it.”

Alex put a hand on her hip and sighed. “Okay.” She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ceiling in thought. She heard her phone vibrate again. This time, it was more than once and in rapid succession. “Tell Diaz to talk to Burke and see if they can run it as a simulation instead of using the actual sample. That’s not ideal but it should be enough to let us know if the outcome would be similar.”

Nodding, the agent left the command center and headed for the upper level, taking the stairs two at a time.

Alex picked up her phone and unlocked it. She couldn’t help but smile at the series of picture messages from Kelly. There were four, each prominently featuring a small, rust-colored pup. The last one was a selfie of the pair, Kelly’s brown eyes barely visible over the messy, mop-like curls of the dog’s head.

 _Hi Henry_ , she texted. _Stop trying to steal my girl!_

Kelly responded with another picture. Henry was sitting on her lap with a half-eaten taco resting on his back.

_Are we watching him this weekend? I didn’t see a note on the calendar._

_Just a lunch date._

Alex pulled up the last picture and zoomed in on the taco wrapper. She let out a small chuckle and shook her head.

_Spill the Beans. Poor Henry doesn’t deserve to be exposed to that nonsense._

Alex tolerated the vegetarian taco truck at best. It had become something of a running joke between the two of them once Kelly had declared it one of her favourite places near her apartment.

_It tastes the same!_

_Vegan tacos are a disgrace. No meat, no cheese. What’s the point?_

Alex knew Kelly was rolling her eyes and smiling, like she always did when the playful teasing started.

_There’s meat and you know it!_

_That is NOT meat_

A new picture appeared. Henry was sniffing a few meat crumbles Kelly held in her palm.

_See! Even Henry won’t eat it!_

Alex started to type another message but changed her mind. She tapped the phone icon on the corner of the screen and put the phone to her ear, walking to a quiet spot just off the main hallway.

“Hey, babe! Aren’t you working?”

“I am but I have a few minutes, so I thought I’d call you and harass you more,” Alex teased. “I’ve had my fair share of vegan food and it never tastes the same. Never ever.”

“Never ever?” Kelly questioned. “Your taste buds must be overly sensitive.”

She scoffed. “And military rations must have ruined yours.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sorry, but we’re gonna have to agree to disagree on this one. I do, however, know a better taco place. In fact, it’s the very best place to … eat out in the city.”

“Why have you been keeping this a secret?”

Alex replied with a flirty lilt to her voice. “You’ve come several times before. Enjoyed the … taco, too.”

Kelly's confusion was evident in her voice. “Alex, I don’t understand.”

She smirked knowing that Kelly wasn’t expecting her response to be even remotely innuendo-based and the fact that the brunette was in public was a bonus. “The best tacos in National City are definitely at my apartment.”

Alex almost heard the penny drop as Kelly realised what was being insinuated. “Oh! Ohhh,” she elongated the syllable. “I’m totally not blushing. But tell me more?”

“Well, if you come over tonight, I’ll make sure we both get a satisfying taste of the tacos.”

“Director Danvers? With whom are you conversing?”

Alex spun on her heel, surprised by the unexpected voice. “Brainy! Hi, erm … Kelly. I’m talking to Kelly and it’s a private conversation.”

His brows knitted together in confusion as he continued. “I must be mistaken because what I thought I heard cannot possibly be true when you are famed for your lack of culinary expertise. You wouldn’t risk Kelly’s health by making tacos, as satisfying as they may be.”

“We were discussing tacos, yes, but … it’s not exactly like that.” Alex heard Kelly laughing in her ear, the innuendo having gone right over Brainy’s head.

Brainy continued despite the heavy blush that was creeping up Alex’s neck. “And it isn’t Tuesday! Director, nay, Alex.” He placed his hands on her arms and looked her square in the eye, like what he was about to say could change the fate of the world as they knew it. “One cannot simply ignore the rules this way. Such a blatant disregard could have catastrophic consequences.”

Alex opened her mouth to respond but was at a loss for words. Brainy pointed at the phone and held out his hand. “Allow me to speak to Miss Olsen.”

“Miss Olsen? Hello. … I beg of you. Please do not put yourself through this.” He paused, listening. “If that isn’t what Alex meant, why would she suggest that you will enjoy her taco this evening? I’m saying this as a friend, Kelly, please.”

“Are you all ok here?” James asked having seemingly appeared from nowhere.

“Excuse me, Miss Olsen,” he said before returning the phone to Alex. “James! Please, assist me.”

“Please don’t,” she said under her breath, reluctantly putting the phone back to her ear.

_“Alex? What’s going on now?”_

“James just showed up.”

Kelly’s laughter increased to the point where Henry could be heard barking in the background.

_“You’re kidding, right?”_

“Just let me flirt with my girlfriend in peace,” Alex mumbled.

_“What was that?”_

“I need to convince Alex to not allow you sister to eat her taco!”

Alex groaned loudly as she pretty much turned beetroot. Of all the ways this could have gone, having her girlfriend’s brother find out they were talking about having sex that night was far from ideal.

James’s eyes went wide as his attention shifted to Alex. She gave him a sheepish shrug, mouthing the words _Help me!_ before breaking eye contact and dropping her gaze to the floor.

“Brainy, I’m pretty sure the girls are gonna—” James paused and cleared his throat. Alex glanced up and saw him close his eyes and roll his shoulders, his lips pulled into a tight line. “They’re gonna … eat out instead of cooking. Don’t worry about it.”

The intellect brought a finger to his chin in consideration. Turning around to face Alex again, he studied her for a moment more before speaking. “Oh. Why didn’t you make that clear, Director? Miss Olsen will likely prefer restaurant tacos and I suppose I can look past a Taco Saturday.” He narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back. “But please do not make a habit of it. Nia says Taco Tuesday is absolutely sacred.”

“Yes. I … we will endeavor to do better in the future.” Alex felt her blush slowly start to fade.

James took a step forward and gripped Brainy’s shoulders tightly, turning the shorter man towards the command center. “Let’s let Alex and Kelly finish their call, huh? We’ve settled everything we didn’t need to be worried about in the first place.”

As they walked away, James glared at the redhead over his shoulder. “That’s my _sister_ , Alex!” he whispered emphatically.

“Thank you!” she called after him. Alex knocked the back of her head against the wall. “Kel, I can never look your brother in the eye again.”

_“It couldn’t have been that bad.”_

“You weren’t here. You didn’t see his face.” Alex cringed at the thought. “I honestly don’t know which one of was us was more embarrassed. And Brainy was completely obliviously to all of it!" 

_“You’ll have to talk to Nia. See if she can start teaching him about innuendos or something._ Kelly paused. _“Hang on, my text alert is going off.”_

Alex switched the phone to her other ear while she heard the faint sound of Kelly’s laughter.

 _“Well, you’ll be happy to know James feels the same way as you do. He won’t be able to look_ either _of us in the eye again.”_


	3. Culinary surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt 'knife skills'

Kelly had heard about Alex’s cooking skills. She’d witnessed the smoke alarm going off, heard the superfriends teasing her lack of culinary expertise and had seen the countless takeout boxes in her trash.

She thought it equal parts adorable and ridiculous that the biggest most badass woman she had ever met couldn’t even make a simple dish without getting in to trouble. She made it her mission to teach her but she wanted to do it subtly.

Alex came over for dinner a couple of times a week. Kelly enjoyed cooking and made a conscious effort to do so on those nights. Alex was incredibly vocal about how good it smelled, looked and tasted. She liked hanging around the kitchen as Kelly cooked whatever meal she had decided on that evening.

Kelly was running late for their next dinner date which worked in her favour. Alex was waiting for her when she arrived home with the groceries.

“I’m sorry, nothing seems to have gone to plan tonight. Is lasagne ok for dinner? I have all of the ingredients but I’ll need help.”

Alex’s face dropped. “Err, yeah, I guess I could help. You do know I can’t cook though, right? I’m terrible.”

“It’s fine, I’ll be supervising closely, don’t worry.” Kelly said with a smile and a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

Kelly unpacked the groceries, setting the ingredients out on the counter top. She started browning the mince and asked Alex to chop the onions.

“Ok…how do you want them chopping?”

“Diced please, it doesn’t matter how finely.”

Alex picked up a big knife and twizzled it around her fingers before starting to chop the onion at an impossibly fast pace. Kelly was mesmorised.

“Where the hell did that come from? I thought you couldn’t cook? Alex Danvers, is this an elaborate ruse to get people to cook for you?”

The redhead blushed hard, “I can’t cook, I can chop and do all the prep but the cooking is where I fall short.”

“You can chop? Is that what you’re giving me? That was Michelin starred chef chopping. It’s so fast!”

Alex smirked at her gobsmacked girlfriend. “I do play with knives a lot at work, not normally around vegetables but I know how to handle them.”

Kelly stopped stirring the mince and put her arms around Alex’s neck. “Well, that may have been the sexiest thing I’ve ever experience in this kitchen.”

“Yeah? You wait until the dinner is cooked, I’ll make it the second hottest thing you’ve experienced in this kitchen.”

The women smiled and kissed before getting back to the cooking and flirting ferociously.

//

Kelly had continued the subtle lessons in the following weeks. Alex had taken to it well and was beginning to strike up a rhythm with her girlfriend. Kelly had left her to it a couple of times and Alex hadn't burnt the apartment down yet.

Kelly's phone went off as she left the office for the day.

_hey babe, would you mind coming to mine tonight?_

_Sure thing. I'll be about 45 minutes._

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary to get a message like this so Kelly thought nothing of it and made her way to her girlfriend's apartment.

When she arrived, she heard a crash as she knocked on the door.

"Shit!" she heard come from the other side.

Alex opened the door and ushered Kelly inside. The apartment smelled good, really good. "What's all this?"

The redhead took a deep breath and replied. "This is a thank you for teaching me how to cook. Don't think I haven't noticed the subtle tactics you've been using." 

Both women laughed and Kelly feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies! But, I'm grateful. Being 30 and not being able to cook is kinda embarrassing and I'm far from perfect but I'm far better than I was so I thought I'd cook you a meal."

"Well it certainly smells wonderful. What are we having?"

Alex smiled excitedly. "The first thing we ever cooked together was lasagne so I decided that would be it. I did the onions like you said, made sure I cooked the tomato puree out and I remembered the stock. Hoping it's as good as yours."

Kelly smiled as her girlfriend rambled on. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Let's wait until we've eaten before you make snap judgements. This will be out in a few minutes, make yourself comfortable and I'll serve it soon."

Kelly picked up a bottle of red and two wine glasses before she sat at the table. She in awe of Alex's new found confidence in the kitchen, the red head had come a long way in a relatively short amount of time. 

The buzzer went off on the oven and Alex served up the lasagne with some salad. She walked two plates to the table and set one down in front of Kelly. She took the seat opposite her and picked up her wine glass. Kelly copied the gesture and made a toast, "To your new skills."


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes some good advice

Alex got back to her apartment as Kelly arrived. The taller woman was obviously exhausted and collapsed on the sofa in a heap as soon as she made her way inside.

“Hey, are you ok over there?” Kelly asked from the door where she was taking her boots off.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just tired. Long day.”

Kelly looked concerned. “I thought you were on paperwork today? This seems like it’s more tired than usual for that.”

Alex sat up slowly. “I was doing paperwork. I was looking at the last few missions and then realised that I probably made the wrong call a couple of times and people got hurt. I dunno, it got under my skin so I went down to the gym and punched it out.”

Kelly made her way over to the couch and sat beside her girlfriend. “You have a really stressful job and it understandable that it gets to you like that. Do you ever talk to anyone about stuff?”

“Of course. I have Kara and J’onn and you and the superfam.”

Kelly smiled, “That’s sweet and I love that you know that I’m here for you but I meant in a more professional setting.”

“Like a therapist?!” The redhead scoffed.

“Hey! That’s not fair. You like me and I’m a therapist.”

“That’s true but I have ulterior motives with you.” She replied whilst leaning forward to kiss the other woman.

Kelly backed off despite Alex’s protestations. “I’m serious, Alex. You’ve been through it over the last few years. Therapy can really help you through those lasting issues and give you a safe space to let it all out without feeling like you’re burdening your loved ones.”

The director adjusted her position and closed herself off some. “Ugh, no, it’s just not for me. I wouldn’t know what to talk about anyway.”

“I wont push you because it would have to be your choice if you did decide to go but it could help, especially on days like this. Anyway, what are we doing about dinner?”

Alex smiled and picked up her phone, “Tacos?”

//

A few weeks had past since the conversation about therapy. Kelly had left the details of some known and trusted therapist in Alex’s apartment just in case she changed her mind. If the information was readily available, she would be more likely to use it if (and hopefully when) she was ready to step out of her comfort zone.

The day had not been a good one. Alex had gone out to coordinate a defence strategy against an alien who had become confused and aggressive. Things had gone south and they lost an agent.

Alex was kicking herself. She should have done more, she should have anticipated the next move but she hadn’t and now there was a man who would never return to his family. It was her fault. All of it. How could she sit in this chair with Director on the door to the office and hold her head high when she had messed up so severely?

By the time she left for the day, she was in pieces. Switching between anger and despair without a moments notice. She cried all the way home, wiping her eyes and becoming angrier with herself. She didn’t get to feel this way, no, that was for the family.

She got in her apartment, dumped her stuff at the door and poured herself a very generous glass of scotch. Her self loathing increased with each mouthful as the warmth from the amber liquid worked it’s way through her body.

There was a knock at the door, she got up to answer it and saw Kelly smiling back at her. She didn’t acknowledge the brunette, just headed to the sofa with her drink and more tears flowing down her face.

“Alex, what’s wrong?”

She couldn’t bring herself to respond more than to say, “Bad day.”

Kelly fetched a soft blanket and put on some random competition show on Netflix and tried to pull Alex in to a cuddle. “No, I don’t deserve this. I don’t. You should go.”

“Try all you want but you aren’t pushing me away, Alex. You’re hurting and as your girlfriend, going to sit here to try and sooth that hurt for as long as it takes.”

Alex looked over at her girlfriend and caved when she saw the fear in the shorter woman’s eyes. She leant in and accepted the comfort before the tears started to flow again. She was relieved when Kelly didn’t acknowledge them openly but stroked her back more as the small sobs shook her body.

They apparently fell asleep that way because they woke to the sun coming through the window the following morning with cricks in their necks.

“How are you doing?” Kelly asked whilst kissing Alex’s forehead.

“A little better I guess….. Thank you for last night.”

“You’re welcome. I know you’re probably going to react similarly to the last time I brought it up but can you think about seeing someone? I’m worried about you, about what happened yesterday.”

Alex didn’t respond but buried her head in Kelly’s chest and squeezed her hard.

//

_I did a thing_

That was all the text message said, Kelly was equal parts intrigued and concerned.

_What thing are we talking about?_

_I’ll tell you when I get to yours._

Kelly smiled and knew it must be something good for Alex to not be able to hold it in until she arrived.

There was a knock on the door, Kelly opened it and Alex practically jumped in to her arms and kissed her.

“Not that I’m complaining but, what was that for?”

“You were right. I booked a therapy session with one of the people you suggested and I went today.”

“You did?! Alex! That’s amazing. I’m guessing it went well?”

“It really did. I can’t believe I was so reluctant to go. It was only the first session but I can see the benefit already. We started talking about Kara and then he said that…”

Kelly held her hands up to stop the redhead’s sentence. “I don’t need to know the details, that’s between you and your therapist. I don’t want to cross that line in to therapist with you. I’m here as a friend and your girlfriend and I want to keep it that way.

“Shit! Sorry, I didn’t even think of it that way. Ok, I had a really good session, it went really quickly but I think I have a rapport going with him and I think this may end up being better for me than I thought it could be.”

“I’m really pleased for you and I am so proud. This was a huge step for you.”

“I’m proud of me too. Thank you for encouraging me without being pushy.”

“Any time, baby. I think we need to celebrate this momentous achievement, dinner on me? You choose the place?”

Alex smiled widely as they started discussing where to go. This was a huge step and a new beginning for her, it needed celebrating.


	5. Intensely Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex have some fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's rough! I've managed minimal editing and I'm tiiiiired!

Kelly was flicking through her emails on her phone as Alex read at the side of her. The brunette’s arm ran across the back of the sofa, behind her girlfriend to where their hands met and fingers intertwined.

This seemed to be their go to arrangement. It was comfortable and natural and allowed them to be doing separate things or a joint task without losing contact with each other. The revelation had been a surprise to both women during their first few weeks together.

Kelly came across her groupon email and browsed the offers. Bulk buy offers on toilet roll, invisible breast lifting bras and pet food. She chuckled to herself softly, it was as random as always. Next was the activities section, she liked looking at this part as it showed her what was available in National City.

“Oh my god. Baby, they have laser tag coupons on here.”

Alex looked up from her kindle. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“I’m on groupon, they have laser tag coupons. I haven’t been in years, we should totally go!”

Alex looked excited. “Nor have I. I took Kara once, note to self, when your new sister has laser vision, don’t take her somewhere with lasers.”

“That hilarious, I’ll bet Eliza wasn’t pleased.”

“No she wasn’t, I got a long lecture about responsibility and reasonable expectations for Kara’s adjustment. Ugh!” she replied, apparently a little frustrated with the memory.

“Awww, is that when you learned how to pout?” Kelly asked, touching her girlfriends bottom lip.

“Rude! But maybe.”

The women laughed together as Kelly leant forward and kissed her girlfriends pout away. “Are we going to play laser tag or what?”

“Hell yes, book it!" 

//

The women walked in to the building and were confronted with a group of teens.

“Oh these little shits are going down!” Alex whispered.

“Alex! You can’t say that. They’re kids.”

The redhead blushed. “Sorry, my competitive side comes out when I play one of the few sports I like.”

“Laser tag isn’t a sport, baby. “

“They have leagues!”

“Oh my god, are you a laser tag geek?!”

“I took Kara to laser tag because it was one of my favourite things to do. She kinda ruined that though so I didn’t go back.”

“You are so adorable, you know that?”

Alex smiled in reply before taking Kelly’s hand and heading to the desk.

“The next game starts in 2 minutes.” The cashier said.

The women stood next to the door ready to get their kit on. “We need a strategy. Are we working together or are we going for separate teams?”

“I really don’t mind. How about we go head to head in this game and then team up for the next?”

“Deal. Loser pays for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The door opened and everyone filtered inside. They listened to the instructions for the guns and the rules for play. Before they knew it, they were all let loose for 20 minutes.

Kelly ran as fast as she could to try and hide from Alex but it was for nothing when she heard her gun alert her to being shot. “Damn it!”

Alex ran away laughing at her girlfriends naivety, there was no way she was going to make it easy for her.

The game continued much the same way apart from the odd time when Kelly caught Alex out and a few kids got in the way of their competition. The alarm sounded and they made their way back to the base to collect their scores.

Alex retrieved her score sheet, “YES!” She screamed.

“Woah there, calm down a little.”

“But babe, I beat everyone. Not just you but all of these suckers.”

The room fell silent. “Alex!” Kelly scolded.

“I’m sorry but they’re all really annoying. They kept getting in my way!”

“Well… we’re teaming up on this next one so let’s see if we can handle them together.”

Alex changed her vest for one that matched Kelly’s red one.

The alarm sounded and each of the players made their way in to the arena. Alex took Kelly by the arm and pulled her in to a hiding spot. “We need to corner the tall kid, he seems to be the one calling the shots. Watch out in that back corner, the stinky kid hides down there. Try to stay high, look to me for instructions if you’re stuck, stay close.”

Kelly saluted her girlfriend and said. “Yes Ma’am!!”

“You ready?”

“Hell yes I am.”

“Then lets go.”

The women eased out of their hiding place and started slowly breaking through enemy lines. A couple of the younger players managed to sneak up on them but the couple were ruthless.

They progressed steadily, picking off the easier players again and again, neutralising any threat they may have posed. They moved towards the far corner where they knew a group were plotting an attack when they split up.

“Ok, I think we need to split up.” Alex said with her infamous Director Danvers voice.

Kelly closed in to her girlfriend. “You go round to the left, I’ll come round from the right. I think they’re going to be expecting me after the last game so I’m going to distract them and leave it to you, ok? 

“Perfect. FYI, we pull this off? You’re definitely getting laid tonight.” Kelly said with a cheeky wink and took off in search of the kids they were hunting down.

Alex’s palms were sweaty, she felt like she was on a mission. She took a second to steady her breath and moved towards the direction of the group.

She made some noise to encourage them out of their hiding spot whilst crouching down behind a short wall. No movement despite being able to hear chatter from the group.

She caught sight of Kelly a short distance away and signalled that she was going to make her move.

She eased round the corner with her weapon positioned perfectly for the most accurate shot, Kelly watching her every move. She had to look the part to make sure they didn’t see the other woman.

It worked, the group of 5 teens turned and tried to attack her but Kelly appeared and took each and every one of them out as the final alarm sounded.

“That’s my girl!!” Alex shouted as she ran to the shorter woman. Kelly was laughing as Alex picked her up in celebration. The women kissed passionately until the lights came on to signal the next game was about to start.

“Yours or mine?” Kelly asked when they’d removed their gear.

“Yours is closer, we’ll get there sooner.” Alex replied with a wink.


End file.
